The present invention relates to methods of script selection. The present invention relates in particular to script selection for live theater performances. Conventional methods used for selecting scripts rely on winnowing out a few scripts for more serious consideration by theater professionals. Script submissions from relatively new authors, unsupported by recognized theatrical agents, may receive scant attention and never be seen by anyone beyond an entry-level theatrical assistant. Script submissions to small or community theaters might not be overly handicapped by the writer's lack of standing in the field, but nonetheless often receive little to no attention because resources are not available to handle all of the scripts submissions using conventional selection methods. Another problem seen in the theater is the not infrequent selection of scripts for performance which ultimately fail to garner any meaningful level of audience acceptance, whereby typically both the audience and the theater are placed into losing positions.